Lakmus
by Jeremiah Hawkins
Summary: Lakmus : "Tournesol" en russe. Voici comment Mello a eu ce mot gravé dans le dos à l'âge de 6 ans. Un mot sans lequel l'histoire n'aurait pas été la même. Je vous conseille de lire d'abord "L'arrivée de Mello" de mon recueil "Wammy's House histoires oubliées".


_Message de Jeremiah : Salut tout le monde ! Voilà une petite OS dont je suis assez fière ! Suite à « L'arrivée de Mello », de mon recueil « Wammy's House histoires oubliées », j'ai décidé d'écrire cette OS sur comment Mello a eu son fameux tatouage. Je vous conseille de **lire d'abord « L'arrivée de Mello » avant de lire cette OS**, ça facilitera la compréhension je pense, même si j'ai tout fait pour qu'on puisse parfaitement lire l'une sans avoir lu l'autre. Il y a par contre une chose capitale à savoir avant de lire : **je ne suis pas tatouée, je ne connais aucun tatoueur et je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans un salon de tatouage**. Tout ce que j'en sais viens de témoignages et autres renseignements trouvés sur le net. Donc si ce n'est pas réaliste, prévenez-moi ! A part Mello, tous les autres personnages sont des OC, mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. J'espère qu'ils sont suffisamment bien intégrés pour ne pas faire « tâches ». Enjoy !_

**Si il y a des tatoués et/ou des tatoueurs dans la salle, donnez-moi un avis svp ! Dites-moi si ce que j'ai écrit est réaliste !**

_Moscou (Russie), une rue de la banlieue nord_

Dix-neuf heures, un soir d'hiver sur la capitale Russe recouverte d'un fin manteau de poudre blanche. La neige tombait encore et ne s'arrêterait sans doute pas avant le lendemain matin. La rue était presque vide : il n'était pas prudent de rester seul dans un endroit pareille, surtout une fois la nuit tombée.

Ne déambulaient sur les trottoirs qu'un groupe de quatre hommes ivres, sortant d'un bar sur le trottoir de gauche et une demi-douzaine de passants solitaires, le nez profondément enfoui dans de larges écharpes.

Une nouvelle silhouette fit son apparition.

Celle d'un gamin de six ans, marchant d'un pas calme et posé, tout le contraire des autres enfants de son âge qui couraient, trottinaient, sautillaient sur les trottoirs, émerveillés. Les cheveux blonds trop longs de ce gamin-là ondulaient à chacun de ses pas autour se son visage pâle illuminé par deux grands yeux bleu-saphir. Les mains enfoncées dans son manteau gris, il affichait cette expression de joie tranquille et innocente de tous les enfants.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour lever les yeux au ciel pour admirer les flocons qui dansaient depuis le ciel nocturne jusqu'au bitume noir de la rue. Il adorait la neige. C'était frais, doux, tout blanc, tout pur, ça crissait délicieusement sous ses pas... _Criss criss criss _Il ne s'en lassait pas !

Le petit garçon reprit sa marche, sourire aux lèvres. Il remarqua alors les hommes ivres qui titubaient dans sa direction. Éviter les ivrognes était une des règles de base de la survie dans les rues de Moscou pour un enfant de son âge. Mihael le savait et changea de trottoir. De toute façon, sa destination était de l'autre côté de la rue.

_Criss criss criss_

Mihael s'arrêta devant la porte jouxtant une vitrine exposant des dizaines de tatouages compliqués sur laquelle était inscrit « Vassili K. - Tatouages ». Il n'y avait aucune lumière à l'intérieur et une pancarte accrochée à la porte en verre affichait « Fermé ». Ce n'était pas étonnant étant donné que c'était le jour de congé du propriétaire. A travers la vitrine et derrière les tatouages exposés, on pouvait entrevoir le salon : murs blancs défraîchis et sol en bois probablement grinçant. Il y avait aussi une porte très légèrement entrouverte d'où filtrait une raie de lumière. Mihael fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une clé. Il ouvrit la porte, entra, et la referma derrière lui. Un tintement retentit dans le salon, annonçant l'arrivée du petit garçon.

-C'est toi Misha* ? » demanda une voix grave d'homme depuis une pièce adjacente.

-Oui » répondit simplement Mihael.

Le petit garçon retira son manteau, le posa sur une chaise, en sorti une poignée de billets et se dirigea vers la porte entrouverte. Il arriva dans une pièce vétuste où quatre personnes étaient affalées dans deux canapés miteux autour d'une table basse où trônaient des bouteilles de vodka vides ou non et des cendriers plus ou moins pleins.

Parmi les quatre personnes présentes se trouvait Macha, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux clairs et à la peau pâle, beauté aussi sauvage que son caractère de jeune fauve, entièrement vêtue de cuir. Son aura dégageait une impressionnante indépendance, une grande force et une liberté intouchable. C'était une femme que Mihael admirait secrètement elle avait sût s'intégrer au milieu de tous ces hommes et s'en faire respecter comme une pair. Plus tard, il voudrait pouvoir lui aussi s'intégrer aussi bien dans n'importe quel milieu.

Assis à côté d'elle, il y avait Nickolaï, alias Nick, une armoire à glace de deux mètres dix de haut pour près d'un mètre de largeur d'épaules. Un vrai ours au crâne rasé, aux bras couverts de divers tatouages, qui ne se séparait jamais de ses lunettes de soleil. Il regardait toujours Mihael avec dédain et un mépris non dissimulé. Pour lui, un enfant n'avait rien à faire là. Il avait un peu raison, mais Mihael s'en moquait bien : il était sous la protection de Vassili.

Sur la canapé d'en face, Zmyeya* terminait sa cigarette. C'était un homme grand et maigre, au visage émacié, exsangue. Ses cheveux bruns filasse et sa peau légèrement mate trahissaient de lointaines origines hispaniques. Pourtant, on aurait pu en douter à la vue de ses yeux d'un bleu trop clair presque blanc percés d'une minuscule pupille, lui conférant un air inquiétant. Zmyeya n'était pas son vrai nom bien sûr : seulement un surnom qu'il tenait de son regard et du serpent noir tatoué sur son visage, partant de son menton jusqu'à la naissance de son font, ondulant sur la tempe. Il avait la fâcheuse tendance de toujours garder une arme à feu sur lui, un Beretta de préférence – Mihael s'était souvent pris à l'imaginer membre de la Mafia Sicilienne ou quelque chose comme ça... Il lui semblait que Zmyeya avait tout d'un célèbre mafiosi en cavale, un loup solitaire qui a perdu les membres de son clan et qui en cherche un ailleurs... L'homme ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais aimait Mihael comme on aime un petit oiseau en cage qui apporte un peu de joie de vivre dans un foyer. L'imagination débordante de l'enfant quant à son passé l'amusait beaucoup, au point qu'il s'était promis que ne jamais lui révéler la triste vérité – tout comme on ne dirait pas à un rossignol qu'il est enfermé pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas de chanter.

A côté de lui enfin se tenait Vassili.

-Tu nous a rapporté quoi aujourd'hui, Lakmus* ?

Mihael tendit la main tenant la poignée de billets, sous le regard ravi de ses homologues adultes et apporta la totalité de l'argent à Vassili, qui recompta le tout avant de s'exclamer :

-Jolie somme !

-Merci » répondit Mihael avec un sourire.

-Il te reste de la marchandise ? » demanda Macha.

-Non, j'ai écoulé toute la cocaïne.

Zmyeya hocha la tête avec un léger sourire et Macha pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté – un tic qu'elle avait quand elle était satisfaite. Seul Nickolaï semblait se moquer complètement de la situation.

Un silence s'installa. Pas longtemps, à peine une dizaine de secondes, mais il sembla durer une éternité. Il n'était troublé que par le souffle de Zmyeya exhalant des nuages de fumée. C'était un silence éloquent, comme une consultation silencieuse entre les quatre dealers.

Soudain, Vassili se leva.

-Suis-moi Misha.

Il se dirigea vers la porte menant au salon de tatouage suivit de près par Mihael, sous le regard indéchiffrable des autres. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la pièce et que la porte se soit refermée derrière eux que les conversations reprirent.

Vassili alluma la lumière dans le salon de tatouage. Si son silence était habituel, l'expression grave de son visage inquiétait Mihael : d'habitude, Vassili était de ces d'hommes hilares, au sourire permanent comme tatoué sur les lèvres.

-Misha... » commença-t-il.

-Oui ? » répondit Mihael.

-Tu sais, depuis que c'est toi qui vends la coke pour nous, la marchandise s'écoule plus vite et on gagne plus. C'est assez normal entre nous : les flics ne penseraient jamais à demander à un enfant de six ans de vider ses poches pour vérifier si il n'a pas de la drogue sur lui. Il n'empêche que tu es très efficace.

-Oui, tu me l'as dis.

-Je pensais que, si tu es d'accord, ce serait la moindre des choses de t'offrir un petit cadeau en échange de ça.

Un éclat inhabituel s'alluma dans les yeux de Mihael. Un cadeau ? Vraiment ? Il n'en avait pas reçu depuis plus d'un an : le dernier en date avait été un jouet en plastique que sa mère avait trouvé dans une boîte de céréales. Deux jours avant la mort de la jeune femme.

Cependant, l'air grave de Vassili incitait Mihael à la méfiance. Le fait que le tatoueur-dealer lui ai demandé son avis signifiait bien que le petit garçon pouvait avoir de bonnes raisons de refuser.

Prudence donc.

-Quoi comme cadeau ? » demanda le blond.

-Un tatouage.

Un ange passa.

Un tatouage ? Vassili n'en offrait presque jamais. Il en avait fait un gratuitement à Macha le jour où ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble et un sur le bras de Zmyeya quand il était entré dans la bande. A sa connaissance, le tatoueur-dealer avait toujours fait payer pour les autres. D'ailleurs, Nickolaï n'avait jamais eu de tatouage-cadeau de Vassili.

Porter un tel ornement était donc un vrai honneur, une distinction qui élevait la personne qui l'avait à un très haut rang : celui de « personne digne de confiance ».

-Je ne peux pas te tatouer sans ton accord bien sûr. Donc j'ai besoin de savoir si tu accepte.

La réponse de Mihael fut brève.

-Oui.

Au diable la douleur. De toute façon, ça ne devait pas être si terrible que ça puisque les autres s'étaient tous fait tatouer plusieurs fois...

-Tu es sûr Misha ?

-Oui.

L'assurance et la conviction dans les yeux de Mihael achevèrent de convaincre Vassili.

Mihael avait beaucoup de respect et d'admiration pour Vassili, d'une part pour ce que le tatoueur-dealer avait fait pour lui. Il avait trouvé Mihael étendu sur le trottoir, immobile, inconscient dans la neige blanche de l'hiver dernier, mourant à la fois de faim et de froid. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras et emmené à son salon de tatouage. Il l'avait installé dans son propre lit et, quand l'enfant de cinq ans avait repris conscience, il lui avait donné à boire et à manger et avait proposé de le garder quelques jours.

Mihael n'avait jamais su les raisons de cet élan de générosité. A chaque fois qu'il avait demandé à Vassili pourquoi il l'avait ramassé dans la rue, l'autre se débrouillait pour changer de sujets. Cet acte avait pourtant ancré dans l'esprit de Mihael une conception du bien et du mal qui ne changera pas tout au cours de son existence. En échange, le blond avait proposé d'aider le dealer dans ses ventes et au vu des recettes plus que satisfaisantes qui avaient résulté de cet accord, Vassili l'avait gardé.

Vassili était un homme de taille moyenne, pas forcément très musclé. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs blond-cendré filasses et des yeux d'un noir troublant. Il était différent de tous les autres de la bande et même plus largement, différent de tout le monde. Il se démarquait par une démarche sûre, une impressionnante aura d'assurance et un sourire en coin à la fois moqueur et ironique. Le genre de personne dont la phrase préférée est « mais pourquoi s'en faire ? ». Malgré son physique volontairement atypique, il inspirait le respect à tout son entourage et, lorsqu'on avait le malheur de le mettre en colère, son regard noir devenait froid et dur et une tension montait, figeant le temps et l'espace. Les mots qu'il prononçait alors calmement semblaient le pire des venins. Mihael aurait tout donné pour lui ressembler plus tard.

-Suis-moi » dit simplement le tatoueur.

Mihael hocha la tête, sourire aux lèvres. Un tatouage ! Quelle chance ! En avançant à travers le salon de jusqu'à la salle où Vassili pratiquait son art, Mihael regardait les tatouages sur les murs, se demandant lequel il allait choisir. Un grand dragon noir ? Ou une tête de loup ? Sur l'épaule, le torse ? Le visage peut-être ? Le petit garçon sentait une excitation grandissante lui envahir le corps, partant de son ventre pour s'étendre dans tous ses membres. Dans le même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Est-ce que ça faisait mal ? A quel point ? En fait, il avait un peu peur. Mais un tatouage ! Il en rêvait à vrai dire. Il s'était juré de se faire tatouer, quand il aurait l'âge, par Vassili de préférence.

La pièce où l'homme tatouait ses clients était presque aussi vétuste que le reste du salon de tatouage, seulement moins sale : le sol était en béton et les murs recouverts de carrelage. Question d'hygiène, presque tous les meubles étaient recouverts d'un film plastique, y compris l'unique lampe de bureau éclairant deux tabourets. L'ambiance aseptisée, mettait Mihael mal à l'aise. Vassili le perçu :

-Nerveux ? » sourit-il.

-Un peu » répondit timidement Mihael.

Le tatoueur fit asseoir le garçon sur le tabouret situé au centre de la pièce et commença à chercher dans ses encres, ce qui étonna beaucoup Mihael.

-Tu ne me demande pas quel tatouage je veux ?

-Tu ne choisis pas » répondit Vassili de but en blanc. « Tu ne saurais pas choisir. Te connaissant, tu voudrait quelque chose d'énorme : un dragon, un loup, un serpent... quelque chose dans le genre, pour te donner un air important. C'est normal à ton âge. Mais saches que ceux qui ont besoin d'un tatouage pour avoir l'air puissants sont tous les larves dans des coquilles. Et toi, tu es tout sauf une larve : plus tard tu seras vraiment quelqu'un, ça je peux te l'assurer Misha. Si je te laisse choisir ton tatouage, tu le regretterais dans quelques années. De toute façon, quand j'offre un tatouage, c'est moi qui le choisis et celui qui le reçoit n'a pas son mot à dire. Tu peux toujours refuser si tu n'as pas envie de te faire tatouer ou si tu as peur du résultat ».

Mihael se tut. Il avait apprit à ne pas contester les ordres du tatoueur et ne comptait pas renoncer à son tatouage. Un cadeau... C'était bien de trop précieux pour être refusé.

-Retire ton tee-shirt » ordonna Vassili.

-Tu vas me tatouer où ?

-Dans le dos.

Mihael s'exécuta tandis que le tatoueur commençait à se laver les mains. Vassili n'était pas très connu dans le monde du tatouage et, si il devait l'être un jour, il préférait que ce ne soit pas pour une histoire d'hygiène déplorable de ses locaux ou pour une grave infection de la peau d'un de ses clients. Aussi était-il très pointilleux en ce qui concernait les normes. Il savait qu'une erreur de ce genre pouvait faire ouvrir une enquête sur son salon de tatouage et risquer de faire découvrir des activités et des marchandises moins légales. Il était le genre de personnes à aimer vivre légèrement, loin de tout souci et qui n'aimait pas du tout les problèmes. Encore moins ceux d'argent en rapport avec la justice.

Il sembla à Mihael que le temps nécessaire à la préparation du tatouage était infini, rythmé par des cliquetis métalliques, les bruits de l'eau qui coule, les sons divers d'outils qu'on aseptise...

Quand enfin Vassili fut prêt, il alla s'asseoir derrière Mihael.

-Penche-toi un peu... non, pas tant que ça » lui ordonna le tatoueur. Le ton qu'il employa troubla Mihael : d'habitude, Vassili ne parlait jamais sans un sourire dans la voix, une trace de dérision ou une certaine bonne humeur, même quand il était énervé (ce qui le rendait parfois effrayant). Le sérieux avec lequel il parlait donnait l'impression au petit blond d'être réprimandé. Venant de quelqu'un d'autre, il se serait offusqué, mais venant de Vassili, il avait presque envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris.

Le tatoueur commença à nettoyer le haut du dos de son protégé à l'eau tiède et au savon antiseptique. Cette phase se déroula dans le silence le plus absolu. L'atmosphère se fit pesante pour Mihael.

Quand Vassili entreprit de rincer puis essuyer le dos du petit garçon, celui-ci décida de rompre la lourde absence de conversation par une question :

-Mais, quand je grandirais, il ne va pas se déformer, le tatouage ?

-Non, j'ai ma méthode : il restera tel quel, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

Encore ce froid dans le voix du tatoueur. Décidément, tout cela mettait Mihael très mal à l'aise et l'adulte finit par s'en apercevoir.

-Si tu n'es pas sûr de toi, ce n'est pas la peine » insista-t-il.

-Si si, je suis sûr. C'est juste que...

-Que ?

-Je sais pas... tu es si sérieux. C'est rare, ça me stresse.

La remarque du garçon fit éclater de rire Vassili.

-T'inquiètes pas ! C'est pas une exécution. C'est juste que c'est pas super marrant de tatouer un gamin de ton âge.

-Alors pourquoi tu le fais ?

-Pour être sûr de t'offrir un truc qui a du sens.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-D'abord parce que c'est ce que je fais de mieux et ça me permet d'être sûr de la qualité. Ensuite parce que, étant donné que tu effectues pour nous du travail digne d'un adulte, je pense qu'il est normal de te récompenser comme un adulte. Sauf que je me voie mal t'offrir de l'argent – tu en ferais quoi ? – de la drogue – entre nous, n'y touche jamais : la drogue, vaut mieux la vendre qu'en prendre – ou une promotion au sein du groupe puisqu'ici, il n'y a pas tellement de grade. Un tatouage me semble ce qu'il y a de plus approprié. Tu remarqueras aussi que ça reste quand même un cadeau de valeur : tout le monde n'a pas le droit à un de mes tatouages particuliers. Je n'ai pas souvent tatoué les gens de cette façon : ici, seuls Zmyeya et Macha en ont un et je n'en vends pas. Ce que tu vas porter n'a pas de prix.

-Tu n'en vends pas ? C'est un tatouage spécial ? »

-Tout à fait.

Vassili termina de sécher soigneusement le dos de son protégé et commença à aseptiser une première fois sa peau sur et entre les omoplates avant de continuer son explication.

-Ces tatouages ne sont pas faits avec une encre basique. Il s'agit d'une encre, disons... de ma composition. Une petite recette à moi.

-Et... c'est sans danger ? » s'inquiéta soudain Mihael.

-Tu te moques de moi Misha ? C'est on ne peut plus aux normes ! Quand il s'agit de mes tatouages – surtout mes encrages spéciaux ! – je suis très maniaque sur l'hygiène. En plus, là, c'est de toi qu'on parle : je ne m'autoriserai pas la moindre erreur.

-C'est pour ça que tu es aussi sérieux ?

-Tout à fait.

Les mots de Vassili atteignirent Mihael en plein cœur. Pour un enfant qui a passé plusieurs mois à la rue, sans personne d'autre que lui-même pour l'aimer, recevoir ce telles paroles s'apparente au miracle, à une chance inouïe. Le blond savait pertinemment que l'amour était le trésor le plus précieux qui ai jamais existé. Une douce chaleur émanait de son cœur et se propagea dans ses membres. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il se serait blotti dans les bras de Vassili.

-Et en quoi elle est spéciale ton encre ? » demanda le garçon, comme pour masquer son trouble.

-Elle ne s'estompe pas. Le tatouage ne se déformera pas, même quand tu auras grandi. Par contre, pour peu que je sache, aucune technique moderne ne peut l'effacer. Je sais que c'est un peu idiot de poser une telle question à un enfant de six mais je te crois assez mature pour faire un choix pareil. Je tiens à préciser, que cette encre est moins agréable à implanter qu'une encre normale et qu'elle ralenti la cicatrisation.

-Ah.

-Tu es absolument sûr de toi ?

Mihael se laissa une dizaine de secondes pour réfléchir. Il fallait être certain de ce qu'il allait dire. Et puis répondre immédiatement aurait fait hésiter Vassili : il se serait demandé si l'enfant n'agissait pas trop impulsivement pour prendre une décision aussi importante.

-Est-ce que je peux juste voir un dessin du tatouage avant ?

-Non.

-Mais... et si il ne me plaît pas ?

-Il te plaira. Et si tu ne l'aime pas tout de suite, tu apprendras à l'aimer. Je te connais assez pour en être certain. Donc, je te le demande une dernière fois : est-ce que tu veux vraiment ce tatouage, que tu porteras toute ta vie ?

Le ton qu'avait employé Vassili avait achevé de convaincre Mihael.

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas...

Vassili aseptisa une deuxième fois le dos du garçon avant de se relever et de se diriger vers son plan de travail. Il se relava les mains, mis des gants et prépara l'encre.

Mihael le regardait, de dos, s'activer. Un mélange de peur et d'excitation lui nouaient le ventre. A en croire Vassili, il ne s'agissait pas d'un dragon, ni de quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Alors quoi ? Mystère...

-Allez, on y va » annonça le tatoueur.

Il s'assit sur un second tabouret, juste derrière Mihael, alluma le dermographe et commença son œuvre.

La douleur fit sursauter Mihael.

-Ne bouge pas » ordonna Vassili d'une voix dure.

Le garçon serra les dents. La tatoueur avait commencé par l'omoplate gauche. Il traçait le motif, lentement, sans aucune précipitation, sans modèle.

Mihael ne le savait pas, mais le Vassili avait beaucoup hésité avant de se décider à offrir un tatouage à son protégé. L'éthique des tatoueurs boycotte le tatouage des moins de seize ans, et même des mineurs en général. Pourtant, le motif, lui, n'avait jamais été un mystère. Il avait tout de suite su ce qu'il allait inscrire dans le dos de l'enfant.

De son côté, Mihael faisait de son mieux pour ne pas bouger. Le mouvement des aiguilles sur sa peau sensible d'enfant le faisait durement souffrir. Il serrait à la fois les dents, les poings et les paupières. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui raclait la peau avec du papier de verre, mais en pire.

-Ça va Misha ? » demanda Vassili.

-Oui oui, ça va » mentit Mihael.

Il n'était plus temps de reculer.

Au fur et à mesure, la douleur se fit moins intense, résultat de l'habituation progressive et des endorphines que diffusait le corps du jeune blond. Le dermographe se déplaçait en mouvements plus ou moins larges. Pour se distraire, Mihael essayait de deviner les formes, sans y parvenir. Ce n'était pas suffisant. La douleur persistait.

-Vassili, tu en as pour combien de temps ?

-Un peu plus de quatre heures je pense. Ton tatouage est simple mais mon encre spéciale est très difficile à appliquer : elle reste mal au niveau du derme. Normalement, je devrais faire ça en plusieurs fois, mais quand j'offre un tatouage, je le fais toujours d'un seul coup.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est comme ça.

Visiblement, Vassili n'avait pas très envie d'entamer la conversation, trop concentré sur son ouvrage.

-Tu n'as pas des crèmes anesthésiantes ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Tu as trop mal ?

-C'est supportable mais...

-Alors supporte. Mon encre n'a pas que des avantages. Elle a aussi de très nombreux inconvénients : elle est plus longue et plus difficile à utiliser et à fabriquer, il n'y en a que d'une seule couleur – le noir – et si on utilise de la crème anesthésiante, elle est tout simplement impossible à appliquer.

-Ah... Et comment tu la fais ton encre ?

-Dis donc Lakmus, c'est moi ou tu essayes d'entamer la conversation ?

Mihael baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas déconcentrer Vassili dans son travail mais il espérait vraiment pouvoir faire passer les quatre longues heures qui l'attendaient le plus vite possible. Le tatoueur eu un rire indulgent.

-Si tu veux qu'on parle, moi je veux bien. C'est vrai que quatre heures c'est long. Donc, pour répondre à ta question, tu ne sauras pas ce qu'il y a dans mon encre. C'est un secret que je veux emporter dans ma tombe.

-Parle pas comme ça Vassili.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

-J'aime pas quand tu parles de ta mort.

-Tu ne veux pas que je meures ?

-Si tu meures, qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi ?

-Tu feras ce que t'aurais dû faire bien avaint que je ne te trouve : tu iras dans un orphelinat.

-Un orphelinat ? Mais j'ai rien à faire dans un orphelinat !

-Tu crois ?

-Je sais déjà lire, écrire, compter et vendre de la drogue sans me faire arnaquer. Ici, ça suffit.

-Exactement Lakmus. Ici, ça suffit. Mais si tu vise plus haut, ça ne suffira pas.

-Je ne vise pas plus haut. Je suis bien ici, avec toi Macha et Zmyeya.

-Pas Nickolaï ?

-Non. Lui je ne l'aime pas trop. Il ne m'aime pas non plus remarque.

-Il pense que tu n'as rien à faire là et il a raison, Lakmus.

-Il a tord. La preuve : tu es en train de me tatouer parce que j'écoule bien les stocks de coke et que je rapporte plus d'argent que tous les autres.

-Tu te rends compte de comment tu parles ?

-Il y a un problème ?

-Lakmus, tu as à peine six ans.

-Et alors ?

Vassili eu un soupir d'aîné. Un de ces soupirs de ceux qui voient leurs enfants, leurs jeunes frères et sœurs se leurrer sur la vie et ne pas vouloir aller plus loin que là où ils sont déjà. Un soupir de quelqu'un qui sait que ça ne suffira pas.

-Tu n'as rien ici Lakmus. Tu pourrais aller loin, très loin, partir vivre où tu veux, quand tu veux, porter ce que tu veux, être vraiment libre, sans aucun souci d'argent. Tu pourrais être quelqu'un de vraiment important, atteindre le sommet. Pour ça, il faut un minimum d'éducation. Les brutes épaisses et ceux qui n'ont pas su s'élever assez tôt se contentent de petits boulots, comme nous. T'as que six ans Lakmus. Tu as mille fois le temps de t'élever.

-Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais aller plus loin que toi un jour ?

-Plus loin que moi ? Tu rigole j'espère ? Tu pourrais dominer le monde si tu voulais. Enfin, pas tout de suite : plus tard.

-Plus tard, plus tard... Pourquoi tout est toujours « plus tard » ?

-Parce que c'est comme ça. Tous les enfants de ton âge ne sont pas comme toi. Si tu veux mon avis Lakmus, tu es exceptionnel.

« Exceptionnel ». Encore un mot qui allait rester longtemps gravé dans la mémoire de Mihael.

Au bout de deux heures, le dos du petit garçon commença réellement à le brûler.

-Vassili, s'il te plaît, on peut faire une pause ?

-Non. Allez, courage, on en est à la moitié.

-Mais...

-Lakmus.

Le ton de Vassili déploya aussitôt une forte tension dans la pièce. Dans son dos, Mihael pouvait sentir le regard glacial du tatoueur.

-J'ai dis « non ».

Sans appel.

Mihael se tut. L'atmosphère redevint pesante.

Son dos était de plus en plus douloureux, d'une part à cause du dur traitement que lui infligeait le tatoueur mais aussi le fait de rester légèrement courbé tout ce temps. Il avait envie de s'étirer, de faire cesser rien que cinq petites minutes la danse des aiguilles dans sa peau.

Les deux heures qui suivirent s'écoulèrent lentement, dans le silence le plus absolu, uniquement troublé par un grésillement mécanique du dermographe. Vassili prévenait Mihael à chaque demi-heure passée.

Quand les quatre heures annoncées furent écoulées, le tatoueur parla enfin.

-Lakmus, je n'ai pas encore fini. Ça ne sera plus très long : juste un petit quart d'heure. Par contre accroche-toi : ça ne va pas être marrant.

-Pourquoi ?

-L'endorphine ne va plus faire effet dans pas longtemps.

Vassili avait raison. Dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent, la douleur passa de « supportable » à « aiguë ». Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Mihael. Ce n'était plus au papier de verre qu'on lui raclait le dos mais avec un porc-épic. Il serrait tant les dent et les poings qu'il en avait mal à la mâchoire et que ses jointures en étaient blanchies.

Sa respiration se fit plus difficile, plus saccadée. Son dos le brûlait terriblement. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : que ça s'arrête. Et vite.

Plus tard, à son arrivée à la Wammy's House, quand on l'interrogerait sur son tatouage, il parlerait du dernier quart d'heure de l'application comme le plus long de toute sa vie.

Les quinze dernière minutes lui parurent une éternité à lutter à la fois contre les larmes et la douleur.

-C'est fini » annonça finalement le tatoueur.

Pendant un dixième de seconde, Mihael n'y cru pas. Fini ? Vraiment ? Il se retourna vers Vassili : il s'était levé, avait posé le dermatographe et retiré ses gants.

-C... C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

En disant cela, Vassili passa une éponge imbibée d'eau froide sur le dos de son protégé qui frissonna. Dieu, que c'était bon ! L'éponge caressait sa peau, l'apaisait. La respiration de l'enfant se fit plus calme, détendue, soulagée.

Puis Vassili alla chercher un grand miroir qu'il plaça à un mètre derrière Mihael.

-Regarde » ordonna-t-il.

Le blond tourna la tête.

Il le vit. Là, inversé dans le reflet du miroir.

Tatoué dans son dos.

Vassili n'avait pas eu tord : il n'aurait pas pu mieux choisir comme tatouage.

Ce n'était pas un dragon, ni un loup, ni un quelconque dessin ostentatoire.

C'était un mot.

Un nom.

_ЛАКМУС_*

Tournesol.

Un code.

Le tournesol était, pour Vassili et Mihael, le symbole même de l'insolence, de l'ambition et de la persévérance. Après tout, le tournesol ne levait-il pas toujours la tête vers le soleil, astre puissant, sans jamais baisser les yeux, ne regardant que cet unique objectif tout au long de sa vie, sans faiblir ?

-C'est pour que tu n'oublie jamais qu'il n'y a personne qui puisse te faire baisser les yeux, Lakmus.

Si il en avait encore eu la force, Mihael se serait jeté dans les bras de Vassili, mais il n'avait pas pu.

-Merci... » souffla-t-il.

Vassili eu un petit rire indulgent.

-Y'a pas de quoi Misha. Tant que tu oublie pas pourquoi tu as ça dans le dos, je serais largement remercié de te l'avoir offert.

Vassili appliqua un pansement sur le tatouage et donna à Mihael les instructions pour le protéger dans les prochains jours. Puis le blond remit son tee-shirt et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la pièce où Macha, Zmyeya et Nickolaï étaient restés. Quand il entrèrent, le silence tomba. Les regards allèrent de Vassili à Mihael. Il y eu une sorte d'attente avant que les deux concernés ne rejoignent les autres sur les fauteuils.

-Alors ? » demanda Macha, sans hésitation, une pointe d'insolence dans la voix.

-Alors quoi ? » répliqua Vassili avec un sourire suggestif que Mihael ne comprenait pas.

-C'est pas à toi que je parlais Vassili. Alors, Misha ? T'as survécu ?

« Elle alors... » pensèrent en même temps Mihael et Vassili.

-Ben, je suis pas mort » répondit le blond.

Macha rit et s'affala un peu plus dans le canapé, faisant grincer ses vêtements en cuir noir trop moulants pour rester décents.

-T'es vraiment con Vassili » dit simplement Zmyeya, les coudes sur le haut du canapé, les jambes tendues croisées sur ta table basse, un grand sourire aux lèvres « Mais Misha l'a largement mérité ».

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait comme tatouage ? » demanda durement Nickolaï.

Mihael leva les yeux vers la montagne de muscles qui venait de lui parler. Il lut ses yeux une certaine jalousie. Un tatouage à l'encre de Vassili n'était vraiment réservé qu'aux privilégiés. Si Nickolaï n'en faisait pas partie, c'était que le tatoueur ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance ou qu'il ne l'avait pas mérité. Mihael opta donc pour une réponse directe :

-Pas ta gueule en tout cas.

La tête que fit Nickolaï à cet instant précis fut presque aussi drôle que la réplique de Mihael qui laissa Zmyeya, Vassili et Macha morts de rire. Le regard noir de l'armoire à glace ne fut pas de bonne augure.

Deux semaines plus tard, Macha, Zmyeya et Vassili furent tués dans un règlement de compte. Bizarrement, Nickolaï n'était pas présent à ce moment-là. Son corps fut cependant retrouvé le lendemain, avec le mot « traître » gravé sur le torse. Tous les amis de Vassili n'étaient pas des lâches.

Ne sachant que faire seul, Mihael se conforma aux ordres du tatoueur-dealer et se rendit dans l'orphelinat le plus proche où il baratina une histoire d'accident de la route qui aurait tué d'hypothétiques parents. Il réussit avec succès un test de connaissance qui l'envoya rapidement à la Wammy's House après deux mois à l'orphelinat qui forgèrent encore plus son caractère.

La suite, vous la connaissez...

_14 ans plus tard, quelque part aux États-Unis..._

Un jeune homme blond, affalé dans un canapé-zèbre, les coudes sur le haut du dossier et les jambes tendues, croisées sur une table basse, croqua dans une tablette de chocolat, un Beretta attaché à son pantalon. Il était entièrement vêtu de cuir noir trop moulant pour rester décent qui grinçait à chaque mouvement. Près de lui, l'un de ses acolytes lança :

-Boss, j'ai le président en ligne ! Ça a été plus facile que je ne le croyais !

-Passe-le à Mello » répondit le boss en question.

L'acolyte, Jack Neylon, s'approcha de Mihael qui lui pris le téléphone des mains. Il secoua ses cheveux blonds mi-longs pour coller correctement le portable à son oreille.

Autour de lui, le silence était complet. Personne n'aurait osé désobéir à Mihael, pas même Rod Ross, le chef de la mafia américaine, le « Boss ». Le jeune homme dégageait une aura d'assurance sauvage, de volonté et d'ambition certaine qui inspirait le respect.

Il allait faire chanter le président des États-Unis en personne, il était le bras droit du chef de la mafia la plus influente au monde et il était actuellement en possession de l'arme la plus puissante qui ai jamais existé : un Death Note.

« Finalement t'avais raison Vassili. J'ai atteint le sommet » pensa-t-il.

-Bonjour monsieur le président.

_Misha* : c'est le diminutif russe de « Mickaïl ». Vassili l'emploie comme diminutif de « Mihael »_

_Zmyeya* : « змея », signifie « Serpent » en russe. _

_Lakmus* :__ «__ЛАКМУС __»,__« Tournesol », un des__ surnoms que Vassili donne à Mihael. Il l'utilise avec_ une pointe d'ironie car pour lui « _Lakmus_ » désigne un enfant têtu et insolent qui ne baisse jamais les yeux.

_ЛАКМУС_* : Lakmus (voir plus haut)


End file.
